Esperanza
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] Kagome hacía cinco años, que no había vuelto a ver la vida de la misma forma.


**Esperanza por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko takahashi

* * *

Despiertas esa mañana de diciembre, te revuelves debajo de tus almohadas tratando de dormirte de nuevo. Simplemente no quieres levantarte, prefieres quedarte allí, en la protección cálida que te ofrecen tus sabanas; en el fondo sabes que no quieres enfrentarte a la realidad, aun después de todos estos años quieres creer que nada ha pasado, que todo está igual que hace cinco años. Pero sabes que no es así, y con una mirada sombría tomas tus pantuflas levantando para ir al baño.

Abres la puerta, tomas tu cepillos y te lavas la cara; al secártela y verte al espejo, te entristece ver que el tiempo te ha pasado factura, y no porque seas mayor —ya que apenas tienes veinticinco años— sino porque de un tiempo atrás te has descuidado. Tus ojos se han llenado de bolsas que demuestran todas esas noches que llorabas en vela. Te ríes de ti misma por no haberlo podido olvidar.

Todos tus amigos y las personas que supieron de ello, han seguido con sus vidas adelante. Son personas exitosas en sus carreras, e incluso algunas se han casado; pero tu simplemente no puedes, y no quieres porque tienes miedo.

Miedo de olvidar, miedo de dejar todo atrás como si eso no te fuera importado y miedo de que tu amor por él, quede en el pasado.

Sales del baño y vas a tu armario, tomas unos pantalones, una camisa y un viejo suéter, el mismo que has usado estos cinco años atrás. Te miras al espejo recogiendo tu largo cabello negro en una coleta alta, miras a la persona que está en el espejo sin poder creer que esa seas tú, cuando años atrás eras una joven veinteañera desbordante de vida, hasta que eso ocurrió.

Niegas con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, sales de tu habitación tomando una manzana del comedor, saliendo de tu casa te pones a meditar como siempre los has hecho desde que todo ocurrió. Tu mente viaja a esos minutos que cambiaron tu vida para siempre.

— _¡Inuyasha! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme —grita la joven de pelo negro poniéndose entre la puerta y un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos miel—. ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?_

_El hombre agarra su maleta con fuerza y ve con extremada tristeza a la joven que alguna vez amó. Le acomoda un mechón de pelo mientras una silenciosa lágrima sale de sus orbes doradas._

—_Lo siento mucho, Kagome. Yo te amé, y mucho, pero ya no. Mi corazón ahora le pertenece a Kikyō._

_Aleja con sutileza a la chica de ojos chocolates abriendo la puerta ante la mirada de ésta._

—_Adiós, Kagome._

_Cierra la puerta y la chica se desploma en el suelo, sus lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos formando un mar salado saliendo de ellos._

Después de eso tú, Kagome, la chica que camina comiendo la manzana, te enteraste que en el coche que ellos dos iban, había tenido un accidente y ambos habían muerto. Desde ese momento te maldijiste a ti misma por no haber tenido el coraje de luchar por su amor, hubieras podido hablar con Inuyasha y hacerlo recapacitar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, él hoy estaría vivo. Miras tu manzana, de repente se te había quitado todo atisbo de hambre, simplemente la echas en un basurero mientras metes tus manos en los bolsillos de tu suéter.

Sigues caminando hasta encontrarte en un cementerio, sabes exactamente hacía donde dirigirte; una gran lápida que yacía debajo de un árbol con un montón de flores marchitas. Una lágrima silenciosa se desliza por tu mejilla hasta desaparecerse en el suelo.

—Feliz navidad, Inuyasha —susurras.

Te levantas saliendo del cementerio. Sigues caminando hasta detenerte frente a un gran edificio en donde se lee _«Escuela para niños privada»_ Esperas pacientemente hasta que divisas lo que buscabas. Sonríes abriendo tus brazos para recibir ese cálido abrazo.

— ¡Mami! —exclama la pequeña niña que es abrazada por ti, de cabello largo y negro, con ojos color miel—Podemos ir a ver el encendido de luces en la plaza. Por fis —suplica la pequeña.

Le dedicas una mirada cargada de amor acariciándole la cabeza.

—Claro Nozomi* ¿quieres adelantarte? —le propones.

Ella asiente divertida, se aleja corriendo persiguiendo una mariposa. Vuelves a tener esa mirada nostálgica mientras sientes el viento en tu cara. Piensas que si hubieras detenido a Inuyasha antes de que se fuera con Kikyō lo hubieras salvado, ahora estaría contigo y sobretodo conocería a esa pequeña que corre delante de ti, a Nozomi, vuestra hija.

— ¡Feliz navidad mami! —te dice la pequeña abrazándote con esos grandes ojos miel que te recuerdan tanto a él.

—Feliz navidad, mi esperanza.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos!

Espero que se les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot! Quise hacerlo un poco Angst ya que me salió así. Pero también quise algo con romance, ya que tampoco quería llorar, porque hasta yo lloré, créanme antes de escribir a Nozomi, la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha me dieron ganas de llorar. Por lo que la cree a ella para que diera algo de amor, ya saben.

**Nozomi*: **En japonés, este nombre significa esperanza, por lo que quise darle este nombre a la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que ella significa que Kagome aun después de todo, tiene esperanzas de vivir.

Y bueno, solo me resta desearles ¡Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
